thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather
'''Heather '''was a camper and the main antagonist of Total Drama Island, as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She later returned as a cast member in Total Drama Action on the Screaming Gaffers, and was one of the finalists in Total Drama World Tour representing Team Amazon. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and had a cameo appearance in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon. She returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, being placed on the Villainous Vultures. Overview Heather was Total Drama's first villain. Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven effective, eliminating a record amount of contestants. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using others at her advantage and only being kind when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Such an example is in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, when a tearful Heather tells Harold that she doesn't like "being mean all the time" and it's not fun "being the one everyone hates". Hawaiian Punch, in which she becomes ecstatic at the thought of being the "good guy", confirms that there is at least some truth to her lament. However, even romance is not enough to tame Heather's desire for victory as shown with her relationship with Alejandro. Trivia * Heather, along with Beth, Lindsay, and Blaineley, is one of the only female contestants from the first generation cast who has not yet appeared on Skatoony. * Heather is one of only five contestants to have competed in four seasons of Total Drama; the others are Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Lindsay. * Like Courtney, Izzy, and Noah, Heather was not intended to appear in Camp TV. ** However, her name was used for Gwen's prototype and her design greatly resembles Eva's prototype. * She is one of seven females to have more than one boy attracted to her, with the others being Anne Maria, Bridgette, Carrie, Courtney, Gwen, and Jasmine. ** Geoff also considered her to be the hottest girl on the show in The Aftermath: I. * Heather and Sugar are both labeled as "Queens", and each have a mostly one-sided conflict with a "Princess" whom they eventually eliminate. They also both place third in the first season they compete in. * She is one of nine characters who has appeared bald, with the others being Chef, Chris, Ezekiel, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci, Dakota, and Dave. * Heather along with Jen, Gwen, Sierra and Tom, are the only characters known to have created a blog. * Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Scott, and Zoey are the only contestants to reach the final four more than once and (along with Owen and Zoey) one of three contestants to reach the final three twice. * She has won six individual challenges (seven, counting her ending of Hawaiian Punch), the most out of any Total Drama contestant. * Counting Heather's ending, she is the only competitor on Total Drama who has beaten every contestant in the first three seasons. * Every team that Heather has been placed on is the first to win a challenge. ** Furthermore, Heather and Gwen are the only contestants who compete in four seasons and always play on the superior team. * Heather is responsible for more eliminations than any other contestant in Total Drama, having played a part in fourteen eliminations over the course of the series. ** She has directly eliminated Eva, Justin, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, Izzy, Geoff, Gwen, Duncan (and counting her ending in Hawaiian Punch, Alejandro). ** She indirectly eliminated DJ, Harold, Blaineley, and Cody. * She sings twenty songs in Total Drama World Tour, the most out of any contestant. * Total Drama All-Stars is the only season in which Heather does not achieve a single-digit ranking. * Heather has had her ethnicity confirmed. According to Todd Kauffman, she is Asian. * Lindsay was originally intended to be the antagonist in Camp TV until Heather was created and replaced her. * Heather is the last female to make a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. * Heather is the first contestant in Total Drama to win a season in the United States but not in Canada. * She has appeared in more Total Drama episodes than any other player, appearing in seventy-five episodes overall. * Courtney's voice actor, Emilie-Claire Barlow, revealed in an interview that she originally auditioned to voice Heather. * Heather has suffered several mishaps and near-death experiences, making her one of the most unfortunate contestants. * She has had ten hairstyles, more than any other character. * Heather's name may be a reference to the 1989 American film Heathers, which revolves around a group of three popular and mean high school girls all named Heather. Category:Female Characters Category:Total Drama Characters